When our lives broke
by Aviusa
Summary: James and Lily’s death affects a lot of people’s lives. Here’s a look at different people’s perspectives, starting with their own, of the Potter’s premature death.[finished]
1. Faith Proceding

Chapter one: Faith proceeding death

"What do you know, Potter actually can study." Lily joked; running a hand absently through the head of dark hair beside her, bent diligently over a dusty tome. "And I thought you couldn't read."

"You do realize that there are detailed instruction on the safe use of dung bombs on every box." James replied, grinning no doubt, even if he never looked up. He must have guessed at Lily's skeptic look, because a few minutes later he added almost sheepishly. "Of course I can't remember actually reading them ever."

"My point proven." Lily raised her hand triumphantly from her husband's head to make a fist of victory, when a sudden knock came at their apartment door. "I'll go get that, I don't want to ruin this perfect moment." Lily rose slowly from the couch yawning, it was midnight after all, and she had already had a hard day of work and caring for the still very young Harry Potter. Unsurprisingly when the door opened Sirius was fidgeting at the other side.

" 'ello Lily." Sirius greeted her jovially; sickeningly awake for this hour. "And how is my dear godson?" walking into the Potter's front hall he pulled off a muggle jacket and placed it on 'his' hook.

"Asleep, thankfully, and if you change that I think I shall finally follow through with every last one of my threats of our school days." Lily replied with a malicious grin that quickly softened. "James is in the living room doing some last reading," she added walking past Sirius. "How about if I get us some tea?" Now that Sirius was here she couldn't help but think about what they where going to do, and it scared her.

"That would be nice." Sirius replied, growing slightly grimmer, Lily's mood was contagious. With a last smile he walked down the hall, quickly, into the living room.

"I don't think I'm the best choice." Lily looked quickly over at Sirius, of all the words she had expected upon entering the living room those had not been them. What was Sirius doing? "Thank you Lily." Sirius accepted the steaming cup of tea with his usual smile as well as a pointed look in James' direction. "Just think I'm the most likely choice, and Remus…" Sirius looked away, his eyes giving away his mixed feelings of guilt a betrayal.

"James, what is this all about?" Lily asked, looking anxiously over at James, confused.

"Lily, Sirius doesn't think he should be our secret keeper." James replied with an almost exasperated sounding sigh; as if, only now, he was realizing how childish Sirius could be.

"But he's your best friend, if you can trust anyone you can trust him. You've been like brothers since fifth year when he moved in with your parents!" Lily's confusion and exasperation grew; this wasn't the time for Sirius to pull out. They where set to do the spell tonight, now!

"That's exactly my point." Sirius replied, the calmest of the three. "Who is Voldemort going to go after first when he figures out what you did? And that I can guarantee won't be long." Lily and James where left speechless, they couldn't argue with that.

"But we've been planning this for a month." James replied, regaining power of speech. "We can't just not do it; our information says he's coming after us soon, within a week." A slight note of fear entered James voice as he admitted to the immanent danger.

"But you see, I was thinking about it last night and I've got it all figured out." Sirius was exultant as he paused for dramatic effect, slightly broken by Lily's look of total skepticism. Who else could they trust like Sirius? "Peter!" Sirius finished, once again casting a silencing spell of sorts on the room.

"Is that how intelligent you are Sirius?" Lily regained her powers of speech rather quickly, tears of despair and frustration actually forming at the edges of her wide eyes. "I thought after all those amazing pranks, all those Os on tests, I actually had accepted that you where intelligent." By this time she had raised herself shakily to her feet. "But if you expect me to trust that mouse of a man with my child's life." seriously distressed she looked imploringly at Sirius, as if he would joke about such a serious subject; she apparently still had no confidence in Peter.

"It's ok Lily, I'm sure Sirius has a logical point to this." James had quickly risen and gone to wrap his arms reassuring around Lily, who took the opportunity to wipe her tears off onto his shirt, sniffling slightly. James gave Sirius a pointed look over Lily's shoulder.

"Of course I have a logic point." Sirius replied, slightly defiantly, but also repentant for so distressing her. "You see Peter would be the last person that he'll go after; and Peter's so eager to please, he'll agree to anything." Sirius let it all out in a rush, not bothering with any dramatics anymore. "I'm sure if we flooed over to his flat now he'd agree in an instant." He added this last suggestion as Lily showed familiar signs of giving in.

"I'll get Harry ready then for a quick trip." Lily replied unenthusiastically. Gathering up the, half empty, teacups back on her tray still obviously nerves. "I'm not leaving him behind." She added as she walked out, as if either of the men would suggest such a thing. Quickly returning with their eleven-month-old son.

James, already standing by the fire, quickly threw a pinch of powder into the fire that immediately turned green. "I'll go first, then you and Harry, then Sirius; I'll feel better that way." James said over his shoulder to Lily, giving her a reassuring look; safety being so close, only a matter of hours away, heightened their feeling of how unsafe the present was.

Leaning over the still groggy Harry, Lily kissed James on the edge of the lips.

Giving her a last reassuring grin James stepped into the green flames. "Thirty five London apartments." Then he was gone.

"Your next." Sirius commented after a minute of dead silence. "Better hurry up before the powder runs out."

"Yes." Lily stepped forward; clutching Harry to her chest she repeated James' last words. "Thirty five London apartments!" then came the spinning sensation, though personally Lily though spinning was to tame a word, quirling or thworling sounding much better. Thankfully it quickly slowed back down again and she stumbled, not that much worse for wear, out of Peter's fire. James stopped her, or she might have fallen or run Harry into something, and she took a moment to ketch her breath. By the time that she was freestanding again, Sirius had joined them; who immediately it seemed had fallen to explaining their decision to Peter, who at that moment was staring flabbergasted at Sirius. Lily even could imagine, with a twinge of horror, some glee or excitement of a sickening kind.

"Ye-yes, I'd be perfectly willing and happy to be James' and Lily's secret keeper." Peter replied, still looking at Sirius like some god who had just bestowed him with a holy gift.

Lily still hung back apprehensively back as James stepped forward to perform the spell. A few waves of his wand and he was finished, the keeper was set for better or for worse.

-

"Don't worry Lily, it'll all work out." James reassured Lily, pulling off his collared shirt. "I made sure Peter told Sirius, and he's going to come over tomorrow night to check on us." He added slipping into bed next to his wife, relieved that that part of the tension of war was over, wrapping his arms around her tiredly he sighed contentedly as she snuggled contentedly back into him.

"We can only pray now." Lily replied sleepily. Soon the couple was wrapped in the depths of contented sleep.


	2. Betrayal Unto

Chapter two: Betrayal unto death

"I swear, you'll find the Potters at 125 Groncey Lane!" I quivered slightly as I looked up, sidelong, into the cold eyes of my master, and quickly looking away again as he sneered down at me.

"And why should I believe that they would chose someone like you?" he hissed, turning away, a slim hand running absently up and down his wand, thinking.

"Why don't you go? then you'll see!" I cried after him, my voice shaking in fear despite, or perhaps because of, my bold words. My master stopped abruptly at these words, his eyes showing clearly his annoyance at my pleading, but after staring down at my quaking form for a few minutes he seemed to come to some resolution.

"Perhaps I should believe him…." turning slowly my master looked across the room to the snickering Lastrange. "Bella…" he drew out her name, thinking again. "Pay a visit to the Potters." Bella couldn't it seem help a flicker of disgust to cross her face. "And if they aren't there you shall get to kill our little spy." He ended with a cruel grin in my direction. She bowed, sending me a skeptic look before she trudged out the front door of my master's house. Waving his pale hand in my direction my lord, my master, my god, dismissed me, and I as ever the humble servant retreated back into a shadowed corner to wait my fait.

As I sat, twiddling away the long hours, my mind brought up image after image of fame and glory I would receive; only once did the image of Lily, James, and Harry slumbering innocently in their new home dare intrude on my revelry, and I quickly pushed the thought to the back of my mind. They had, after all, used me ill too many times to count. Though I hadn't thought it would take so much effort to betray them, now that it had taken more then a single statement, the guilt was truly mine now. It flickered back and forth ready to feed on me if I stopped my persistent barrage of excuses for even a moment.

"Get up Pettigrew!" the sharp words, and impatient poke in the side had me up and out of my revelry in a moment.

"Yes?" I squinted through the now near pitch darkness that surrounded me, I hadn't realized how unaware of my surroundings I really had been, and more time then I had thought had elapsed.

"The Dark Lord summons you." Came the gruff reply accompanied by a sharp yank at my arm. I followed, stifling a small whimper.

A few minutes later I stood blinking at the black masked forms that surrounded me, the sharp, blinding, candlelight giving me a headache after so long a time in shadow. "Yes my master?" I stammered, restraining the instinct to fall to my knees in front of him. When he had rid the world of those sniveling Potters I would be promoted to top of his followers! Was I not as worthy as any of they?

"Well it turns out that you where right Peter, they are where you said." The Dark Lord drawled out the words, cynically. "I believe I shall pay them a visit tonight." He added to let his servants know that the gathering was finished. I turned to go, but was stopped by the low growling of my name. "Peter…. I believe you shall accompany me tonight, just to make sure you don't go off squealing. These people where friends of yours once upon a time."


	3. Pleasure to Destruction

Chapter three: Pleasure to destruction

Striding purposefully through the woods that surrounded my pray I couldn't help but chuckle cruelly at the waist of human existence blundering along behind me. No better then a dog turned on the hand that had fed it he had betrayed his friend. Once I had beckoned him to follow me to their house I had seen the fear behind his eyes, a confrontation with his evil soul, guilt was finally starting to gnaw at his innards. It was beautiful to watch.

Stepping out of the dark tree line at last, I drew in one long breath of the warm breeze that played over the hilltop, catching my first site of my destination. How cozy and homely the small house looked, nestled as it was at the bottom of this hill. Disgusted bile rose in my throat, I could truly enjoy the killing now.

"May I ask Master why he is after the Potters?" Came Pettigrew's pitiful excuse at a brave tone.

"How childish you are." I replied in a slow growl. "One more act of juvenile questioning and your life will be the cost." I hadn't told anyone why I had to , or more importantly their child, their former friend was the last person I planned on telling.

"Yes Master." Came the now openly quivering reply.

"Good. Now stay here." I ordered in a hushed whisper as we reached the front gate.

"Yes Master."

I pushed the gate slowly open, it didn't even squeak. The Potters it seemed hadn't left themselves completely helpless, and even though I had been soundless I heard a muffled yell as I stepped up to the door.

"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off!"

The fear in the voice excited me, and my heart quickened; no time for ceremony I blasted through the door that the person behind it had just barred. Stepping through the splintered doorframe I couldn't almost smell the excitement, the distress, and the fear. I threw back my head and gave a loud cackle of laughter, this was the part I loved.

With a cry though the raven-haired man in front of me, James, threw himself at me wand outstretched. Somehow believing that within his pitiful frame was the power to hurt me. A moment later he lay motionless on the ground, the hatred still twisting his face. Kicking the inert body aside I continued down the hall to the inner sanctums of the house, and where no doubt were the mother and child.

A flash of red hair told me I had been right, and I quickly rounded the corner and found her curled protectively around her screaming child. Standing over her I sneered down at her.

"Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!" she was crying now, and had to choke out this desperate plea through the endless tears cascading down her face.

"Stand aside, you silly girl!" I pointed my wand at her chest where the child was, my mind only on the child. The child that was supposed to have been my destruction, this child that tonight I would destroy and prove that cockeyed fortuneteller wrong. But Lily Potter didn't move. "Stand aside now!"

"Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead!"

She still wouldn't move and her plea started sounding at least half inviting, and I leveled my wand at the girl's head.

"Not Harry! Please…. Have mercy… have mercy…" the tears where finally running out, but her chest still fought for breath, lungs contracting in fear and desperation.

"Crucio." I let the spell fly, cause her enough pain, of course this was only the beginning of the pain she would experience at our hands; a women ripe for interrogation was, even in my mind blinded with a killer frenzy, a person I couldn't even let slip through my fingers even by death.

A satisfying scream penetrated my endless calculations and I smirked down at her, waiting. After what I determined as enough time to be getting on with, Dumbledore after all wouldn't hold off forever, I reached down past her flailing limbs to the child she still clutched at protectively. But no matter how hard I pulled she wouldn't let go.

Now fear rose in my own throat. What of Dumbledore? I decided quickly that I could waist no more time; I would have to simply kill this hissing daemon of a girl. It was a shame, but stepping back I condemned her with a simple phrase that had killed so many. She finally lay still. Finally my time was at hand! Kicking her hand away from the screaming Harry I leveled my wand at his forehead.

"Avada Kadavra." The words slipped out of my mouth, my dream was finally here; but without any warning this dream of mine switched directions and quickly became a nightmare.

The pain! The pain! The pain! My soul, my very essence was ripped forcefully out of my body. I was however not dead, no I had taken many steps to insure nothing of the kind ever happening. But the pain, not being left in my body, hounded me away from that cursed place.


	4. Finding the Traitor

Chapter four: Finding the traitor

Banging on my friends front door for a full five minutes I finally gave up. Where could Peter be? He had said he would be here tonight, and with so many lives depending on his. Unless something unexpected had happened…. But no, he couldn't, he wouldn't!

Quickly forcing my way into his house by magic I found the apartment much in favor of my fears. A newspaper lay discarded on a chair beside an ice-cold cup of tea, and a pot with its bottom burnt out on the stove told of a hasty departure. I made a similar exit and was back up in the air on my motorcycle in a moment once more. Speeding off I headed directly for James and Lilies house; the only person there to greet me was my wailing godchild among a charred ruin of a house.

"It's all right Harry, you'll be ok…" I crooned softly, holding the baby close, fulfilling his need for comfort temporarily keeping me in one piece; the state of the house, I could almost guarantee my friend's death, or worse. Harry quickly calmed, no doubt from the site of my familiar face, and I was at least able to collapse, speechless, by a charred wall. What had happened?

"Sirius?" I jumped at the ruff voice of Hagrid behind me. "Sirius is that you?"

"Yes Hagrid." I rose quickly, and turned. "What happened here?"

"It was." The giant choked back a sob. "It was You-Know-Who." He finished as a giant tear rolled down his face. "He , and Dumbledore sent me to get Harry."

So they where dead, I had known this, but had been fighting it with a few last hopes, and in shock I handed over Harry to Hagrid's reaching arms and collapsed immediately to my knees, and blackness blanketed my senses.

"Sirius?" a large hand rocked me what seemed like millennia later.

"No, it's all my fault, just leave me to die." I muttered, remembering how just last night I had led them to their destruction.

"There's nothing you could have done about it." These words Hagrid no doubt meant as a comfort, but really they cut deeper then any insult, for it was my fault, all my fault. No matter if Peter had given up the information voluntarily, or under gruesome interrogation, I never would have given them up, I would rather of died then tell him anything.

"Give me Harry." Was my simple, firm, reply as I got unsteadily back to my feet still slightly noshes. "I'm his godfather."

"I'm sorry Sirius, but Dumbledore gave me strict orders." Hagrid replied apologetically. "But we all know how faithful you were to him, you probably will end up with him eventually."

I nodded realizing Dumbledore was unlikely to send the poor child to his only relatives, considering they where muggles and according to Lily, very anti-wizard. "Take the motorcycle." That was all I could offer him at the moment. "I won't be needing it." That much was true.

"All right." Hagrid nodded, taking firmer grip on the baby and turning back to my abandoned vehicle. He soon was off.

Turning, I looked over the mess around me. Within this somewhere was James and Lily, and they did not deserve such an end as that had found them, I would have my revenge on their killers.

A/N thank-you to InsanityFlourishes and Dan-Radcliffes-Girl for your lovely reviews.

I was staring to believe that perhaps my story was completely lost in the 163316 other Harry Potter stories that are up at the moment.


	5. Convicting the Traitor

Chapter five: Convicting the traitor

It was strange sitting to the right of the Wizard Gammot, rather then in the middle where his seat normally was. Tonight though I was presenting information, evidence against one of my students, in a murder case.

Called to the platform I rose slowly, walking to the center of attention.

"Do you swear that Sirius Black is guilty of the accusation of being secret keeper of the Potters, and then betraying them to Voldemort?"

The question was simple, but the answer was still difficult to actually voice. I had not talked to Sirius, seen him, or been able to connect to him in any way and was basing my answer off old information. Everything I knew of Sirius' character went against these actions! But deep down my mind was all ready made up; he had proved himself capable of acting to kill someone before he even left school. Him and Tom could have a lot in common. The final verdict formed on my lips, and I was forever solely responsible for the hunt of Sirius Black. "Yes." My reply was, clear, decisive, and final.

A/N: A longer chapter is coming soon! thank you hello, as well as everyone else,for all your reviews, and putting up with my long silance.


	6. Darkness

Chapter six: Darkness

Romulus wrapped himself around my ankles in welcome. Leaning over to stroke the tattered tabby's ears my back gave an excruciating exclamation as every bump and welt I had sustained from the full moon let me know of their presents.

Groaning, I practically collapsed into one of my rickety kitchen chair, greeted by the site of a neat pile of mail I had missed over the past three days.

Romulus sprung up into my lap, settling down with a welcome rasp of a purr to fill the empty silence of my home. Taking a long, slow, breath I charged, reaching for the first note.

All in all there was nothing too out of the ordinary, and the fear that had been gnawing at my sentient mind, the fear for James and Lily, subsided. Sirius' notes brought up some question as it was nothing better then a scrawled invitation to his place tomorrow morning; its simplicity raised some doubts that I quickly shoved to the back of my tired mind. I could think about it later, after I got some sleep.

Three Witch Weekly adds went strait into the trash – why I would want magical polish for my nails, I didn't know; even if it could be removed in a matter of seconds and was at an all time low price of only three galleons a pot.

There was an extensive letter from Dumbledore, written out in such a way it must have taken him hours, but was safely illegible to anyone but those who were supposed to read it. So I had duty watching a recent you-know-who recruit; at least that wasn't till tomorrow night.

"Remind me to ask Mrs. Dunay to feed you tomorrow night." I murmured down at the cat in my lap who quickly looked up at the sound of my voice rather intelligently; it passed through my mind once more the question as to how intelligent my dear friend was really.

Rising I walked down the short hall to my room where I immediately fell on the bed in a deep sleep, not even bothering to take my shoes off. A fact I would regret slightly later for the mud it spread on my bed, but that didn't bother me at the time.

-

Oatmeal was all I had the strength to prepare and digest the next morning, and I still left half of it to Romulus's own devices. Changing into some clean muggle clothes I bid him a fond farewell and stepped out into the hall of the apartment building where I resided.

"Oh, Mrs. Dunay, would you be so kind as to take care of Romulus this evening?" I questioned, coming in site of the elderly woman I was thankfully reminded of a fact I would have otherwise forgotten. She was very obliging in taking care of him, and they dotted upon each other in my prolonged absences. Receiving her assent and a grand smile I trotted on down the stairs.

James and Sirius had meant to install some kind of fireplace in my apartment when I had first moved in, but, hadn't gotten around to it before the Potters had had to go into hiding; so, I was left to muggle devices in way of travel. Thankfully Sirius didn't live to far away and the outing was more a pleasure then an inconvenience.

It was very odd however when I did finnaly reach Sirius' store top apartment to find it locked, with no one answering. After ringing the doorbell fruitlessly for several minutes I turned guessing something had taken him away unexpectedly and I would soon receive some kind of explanation on his part. Doubt for his safety darkened my thoughts for only a minute. The entire day spreading before me I decided a stop at Diagon Ally was in order. I needed some books and spell supplies after all. I was passing a mother with two young children when I caught site of the newsstand.

The front page pronounced "LONDON MAN CHARGED WITH MURDER OF FRIENDS" but it was the lower, second, title that had caught my passing curiosity. "Black still at large." Sidestepping an elderly gentleman I plucked a copy of the newspaper. Quickly rummaging through my pocket for some muggle change I thanked providence that I actually had enough on me to pay. Stepping to the side of the none stopping stream of pedestrian traffic I scanned the page.

Though it took some hard reading to pull the magical relevance from this muggle publication the headline soon had itself wrapped around my thought. It could not be true! Sirius would never betray James and Lily! The horror rose up in my throat chocking me.

"Sir are you all right?"

All I could think of was Sirius! I fainted.

-

"He is an odd one." A voice replied to something I hadn't heard; apparently agreeing with something.

"The full results from the tests we ran should be back soon. You see those scars. Some kind of drug addict or cultist." Another voice agreed with authority, every syllable crisp and definite.

"What…" I had meant to reprimand these voices. They had no right to judge me so harshly! But my throat gave out after only one word. It even took me some time to force my eyes open. When I had, I was sharply taken aback. What was this white shining place?

"Look he's coming round." came the first voice, and a blond haired head bobbed into view. I glared up at it with a vengeance. "Hey Mr. Where did these cuts come from, you slash yourself with a butcher knife?" the voice was much louder; apparently they thought I couldn't hear perfectly fine and I flinched back at his volume.

"There's no need to bellow like a sick cow William." The first, more authoritative voice, muttered. "Sir if you are hurting yourself like this we need to get you somewhere to help you." This second statement was almost sickeningly sweet. He was not conversing with a sick two year old! "Or perhaps you wish to take legal action against the person who did?"

"Let me out." I replied as calmly as possible, my voice coming out as a pitiful squeak.

"I'm sorry, but with the state you're in we aren't allowed to." With this calm order the owner of the authoritative voice came into view. A man of visibly Asian decent looked down at me almost pityingly. "Now if you'll fill out these forms we can figure out what to do with you." A knock summoned him to the door and he left me with a clipboard and a placating smile.

Staring dumbly down at the extensive forms I had never before seen in my life I almost thanked the low whistle that came from the door a few minutes later. Looking up I saw it was William who had been peering over his superior's shoulder looking at some papers he held; apparently this man still had to learn a few things about self-restraint.

Casting a displeased look over his shoulder at William the Asian man crossed back to my bedside. "Sir if you're about finished." He pulled the clipboard from my limp fingers, not even looking at it; I hadn't gotten past my name yet. "Could you please explain to me how you hurt yourself so badly? The tests showed… well the tests showed some rather odd abnormalities." Settling back in a comfortable chair he looked at me confidently, amending his sentence slightly as he looked over at William.

I tensed. How could I get around this without telling them I was a werewolf? How would they react if I just got up and left? Despite the nightgown like apparel they had gotten me up in I wasn't past giving it a shot. Sitting fully up a wave of nausea broke over me. No time for such frippery I pulled my legs out of bed to the icy floor and went to stand.

Somehow William was there, not letting me pass. I pushed out at him, but in my weakened state he got the better of me. "Let me out!" I screamed, for the first time able to make a decent sound. But I was down on the bed once more. Thrashing out wildly I felt something pierce my arm. Something burning filled my veins and I felt my mind begin to dim.

Not again! I held onto consciousness with all my will. But I lost.

-

This time when I woke however there where no voices, not even any light. I found myself in impenetrable darkness. Was it night, or simply were all those glowing spheres called lights out? I had no notion of how much or little time had passed and it pulled me into a panic.

Laying there for what seemed like an eternity all my fears visited me. I don't know if I slept or not but nightmares hounded my. Cornering me in a dusty corner of my mind.

I was however rescued. Dumbledore's voice broke over me like spring rain and I almost cried out that it was all some way to fool me into complacency. But, with a flash of those lights, I saw him standing in the doorway. Only, however, when he came and touched my forehead did I really believe he was real. With a cry I was no longer the man who had graduated from Hogwarts oh so long ago; I was the scared eleven year old who was scared his two best friends would hate him if they ever found out who he really was.

Tears wet my face as I clung to that hand, washing away all my fears. Slowly the inner strength of Dumbledore reached out and embraced me.

After a time and many tears I leant back, looking up into the smiling face of Dumbledore. I asked the one question that had pushed all else out. "Will you get me out of here?" and let out a great sigh of relief with his nod of assent.

It was a matter of twenty minutes later that found the two of us striding, with only a few odd looks to my former headmaster, down and away from that horrid place muggles call a hospital. Only then did I remember why I had been there. Taking every ounce of courage Dumbledore had given back to me since his rescue I looked up at the old man. "How are Lily and James Professor?" I asked, perhaps it had all been a dream of some kind.

"You heard Sirius betrayed them Remus, they're dead." Dumbledore replied simply.

Sirius would never do that! My mind yelled at me, and I reached for the reassuring solidness of a telephone pole. My sense contradicted this however, like makes like, look at his mother, it was within the realm of possibility.

A/N hope this chapter makes up for the much shorter previous one, as well as my long silence


	7. To All Be the Danger

Chapter seven: To All Be the Danger

"His followers are scattering, I hardly think we are in danger Alastor." Frank protested. "It's as if you want us to be in danger."

"Or perhaps you only want to feel falsely secure." Came the ruff voiced reply. "I'm going off facts. Fact says your son is in danger. But, Longbottom, if you wish to throw away innocent lives that's your choice."

Frank flinched back at the sarcasm. "No one is loyal to him anymore." He retorted in a mumble.

"It wouldn't be such a bad idea to lay low for a while." Alice's voice was a low, coaxing, query as she looked down leveling at the baby in her arms. "I would feel so much better."

"I won't hide!" Frank protested loudly. " They're only flesh and blood. I won't be called a coward!"

"So James and Lily were cowards?" Remus' voice rose from the few feet away where he had been sitting, pale as the moon, staring listlessly into the fire. Now he rose, gazing strait into Frank's eyes, his own eyes empty but for a blazing inferno of a soul half crazed with a mixture of anger and confusion.

"He never meant it." Alice murmured in the heavy silence that followed the accusation doing some to deter the tempers that had been so easy of late, with so much death. Frank, prompted by his wife's words, nodded an apology.

"Hiding didn't even save them in the end." He couldn't, however, not get in the final word; Alastor was simply trouble mongering. "It isn't like You-Know-Who is coming back from the dead. Alice, let's go home." With a final distrusting look back Frank firmly lead his wife towards the door.

"All the same, I think I and Lupin had better check up with you later. I can tell you Dumbledor's assignment." Alastor commented as he followed them to the door.

Alice nodded, handing Neville to his father as she pulled on her cloak, acting to stop any offenses her husband might find in that last statement. And sending one last hopeful smile back to Remus as the couple stepped out the door.

A/N thank you Ajariel the Bloody, Amanduriel, and hello for their encouraging reviews.

Anna: It was Dumbledore, and I am hoping to write about ten chapters.


	8. The End Shall Justify the Means

Chapter eight: The End Shall Justify the Means

I smirked down at the writhing mass bellow me. Oh how it would have pleased my master, or really, how it would please my master when he returned to power. Slowly, as I watched, the convulsions eased and the screams dimmed. "Longbottom, tell me where your filthy kind have sent my master!" I hissed through gritted teeth.

"He's dead." The reply was nothing higher then a whisper by the time it had fought its way up his torn throat.

"Nothing you can say can convince me of that." My voice rose, growing fuller as rage swept over me; as if he didn't know, snooping wretch that he was, what steps my master had taken so he would never die.

"There's nothing you can do that will bring him back Lastrange." The sentence obviously cost him a number of excoriating seconds to voice. That was the only reason that I did not strangle the man right then and there; but that wasn't how I wanted him to go, he deserved nothing that wasn't drawn out and torturous.

Looking back over my shoulder, I searched the faces of my comrades for some assent or opposition. At an almost indistinguishable nod from Rudolphus I turned back once more to my victim. "Is that your final answer?" I quarried, my smirk as prominent as ever; after several seconds of silence I decided it must have been. "Your choice."

The wailing, tears, and pain began again.

-

"It would all end if you would simply told us." My voice was lowered to a coaxing wheedle, trying to cover over my annoyance; focusing on his face I somehow doubted that I could get anything coherent out of him however, something in his eyes told me it was all over.

"Why are you doing this?" the sniveling mass that collapsed into muffled sobs in front of me was nothing of the auror that it had once been.

"He isn't any use anymore." I commented. Turning, my toe caught in his robes and I had to kick him viciously in the side to get it free. "Alice." I turned smirk to the woman who had given up struggling long ago.

Curled around her precious bundle, silent tears had stained her face a blotchy red; exceedingly unattractive. At my address the baby gave another wail.

"Since your husband was not so obliging, it'll be your chance. How noble of him."

"I don't expect you to understand." The quivering child had turned sassy.

"If you just told us now, it could be all over, and your child would lose only one parents, rather then both, or perhaps even his own life. Wouldn't that be tragic? I live snuffed out so soon. Though I really don't think that you two could ever measure up to the Potter's death; of course James was always overly dramatic." As I went on and on I drew closer and closer.

That night I left the wailing child with its two oblivious parents. I wasn't sure what would happen to it; personally I hoped it starved to death in the back way ally we had left them in. All I knew is that I still hadn't found out where my master was.


	9. Losing Your Mind for the Good of the Cau...

Chapter nine: Losing Your Mind for the Good of the Cause

Bella had specifically asked me to dispose of some questionable substances tonight, so, it was rather odd when Grubby answered the door and said that no Lastrange was in at the moment; would I like to wait till they returned? Not particularly. Mrs. Lastrange could dispose of her own poisons, preferably down her throat; not that I was getting my hopes up. So it was on to my next destination. Oh how popular I had become in recent years I thought sarcastically.

Plodding back down the Lastrange manner drive I readily cursed moody and his exentracies. Not only could I not apperate anywhere in his local neighborhood, this was to be expected, but he had no fire places that were connected to the flue network. So on I walked till I passed the heavy black gates that guarded the many secrets that Rudolphus and his bride had to hide. Gargoyles sneered down, well at least now I could apperate.

My voice rose in a steady murmur of complaint, cursing, and threats as a steady rainfall soaked through my robes. A wail did nothing to alleviate my feelings.

As a second wail broke out from a nearby ally I stopped. Darkness is a tricky thing, but I could have sworn I saw three shapes hurrying away.

Curiosity over coming any of my pretenses I waited only a few minutes before slinking cautiously down the ally. The last thing I would ever have suspected lay before me.

Two crumpled bodies clutched at one another, every few minutes letting out a wordless, almost feral, cry.

Standing there, repugnance rendering me speechless as well as motionless, I slowly became aware of a second, weaker, cry of despair. My eyes moved to the side to a bundle of sobbing cloth.

Leaning over I gingerly picked up the baby out of a growing puddle of filthy rainwater, and looking down in the pail face I was filled with the uncanny feeling I had seen this face before. But where? As far as I was concerned all such bundles of mess looked alike. I was given no time to think over this revelation.

"Reveal yourself!" the gruff exclamation combined with the burst of light behind served to disorient me completely. Spinning around I fumbled to draw out my wand, get damp hair out of my eyes, and not drop the child.

"What filthy work are you up to now Snake?" as the voice grew more suspicious, and the fireworks in front of my eyes began to clear it dawned on me who this was.

"I don't need to answer to you Moody." I hissed defensively, suddenly chagrined at the care with which I had treated the baby. Blinking I noted and recognized a figure standing several feet behind the cursed auror. So the pitiful werewolf would also witness the demise of my personal scruples; how brilliant.

"Known Death Eater found holding a child followed by two lunatics. You have a answer for Severus." Moody retorted taking steps to the side of the cowering persons behind me. "Who were they?" he continued; a cynical sneer drawing itself across my mouth in amusement at his choice of past tense.

"I don't know." I muttered, Moody was obviously not convinced.

Remus bent down. Laying a gentle hand on a sobbing shoulder he induced a look from the lunatic. The air was still, waiting as her head turned. "Alice?" After being stared at bewilderedly for a few minutes Lupin voiced a silent query. Obviously not recognizing the name the women soon lost interest in her scrutinizer and went back to the piteous wailing and swaying. It had most definitely been Alice though. I finally remembered who's face this babies had reminded of, it had been Alice's. What was her son's name again? Norbert… no. Neville? Yes that had been it.

"Remus, get Dumbledore, I'll guard our suspect." Moody's voice broke through the fog of thought that had been obscuring my senses, along with the vicious poke of his wand in my mid-back.

"I didn't do it Moody." I protested vehemently.

"The facts are against you, you'll have to wait till Dumbledore gets here."

A hiss of air passed through my clenched teeth, the man probably hadn't even believed his mother growing up.

Settling back in one of Moody's chair I was at least glad of the warmth, though the cold glares I was receiving did a destroy any coziness I might try and feel.

The Longbottom couple had been taken to St. Mungo and Neville's grandmother had been contacted and had acquired him.

Now I sat in front of fire, finally drying out with Dumbledore settled quiet comfortably in the chair opposite mine; ready for some kind of interrogation.

"Severus, because of certain magical abilities you possess." Dumbledore ventured, he alone knowing perfectly well of my skill having taught it to me himself. "I cannot legally ask you to tell the truth, or actually believe anything you say in this sort of situation. So if you do not object, I am called upon to administer varitaserum."

"Do you swear no one else shall question me while I am under the influence?" I questioned as critically as I could muster, in my haste not even letting him affirm that he was finished speaking.

"I promise you." I knew Dumbledore trusted me as much as I had to trust him.

I reached for the small glass that had been sitting complacently by Dumbledore's hand. At a nod I downed it in one gulp and looked steadily across at my questioner.

"Did you torture, or have anything to do with the torture, of the Longbottoms?"

"No."

"Do you know who did?"

"No."

"Did you see who did?"

"No."


	10. Por La Noche

Chapter 10: Por La Noche

The sound of a rather loud motorcycle drew to the front window. Squinting into the inky blackness of the outdoors I was aghast to see that there were figures moving around on our front walk.

"Vernon." My voice was a shrill whisper as every kidnapping, murder and assault story I had ever heard passed through my mind. Only the presents of my sturdily normal and respectable husband behind me relieving any of my fears.

"Petunia?" At his question I pointed through the lace curtains to the figures, obviously thugs, outside. With a sharp intake of breath he agreed and immediately set out to check that all the windows and doors in the house were perfectly secure. I rushed to the living room to check on Dudley.

The little angel was asleep. His head resting on a block as squeaky voiced animals sang out children's songs in shrill falsetto. Picking him up I silenced the groan of sleepy protest with a sweet and carried him swiftly upward to his nursery. When I turned to leave however, no matter how peaceful he had looked before, he let out a piercing shriek of protest. Well no wonder, Bunbun, Jack, Jill, and Neck had been placed on a shelf that morning. Quickly placing them in his flailing embrace I left him chewing on Jack's ear, quiet mustic welling up in the background.

"They're gone now." Vernon commented as I descended bowl of pretzels in hand he continued on route to the living room and the evening news. "But you'd better call the police in the morning."

I nodded and followed, taking stiff residency on the other side of the couch; my mind temporarily distracted with a postal strike, people starving in Africa, and why you should make Australia your next holiday destination. The evening went on rather normally from there.

I was woken in the early hours of the morning by a wailing cry. Jumping up I rushed into Dudley's room fearing the worst, but was greeted by the peaceful face of my darling baby fast asleep.

"What is it now?" Vernon groaned at me impatiently. Pursing my lips in frustration the noise reached a crescendo as the neighborhood dogs joined in the augmenting chorus.

"What is it?"

"I don't know." My frustration at the uproar showing through the nails that were bighting painfully into the skin in my right wrist. A sudden revelation had been rushing to the window however. Opening the window I practically threw my upper torso out and gazed down at the sidewalk bellow, a suspicious mass had been laid on our front step.

"Petunia, are you all right?" The next second I had been forcefully ripped back into our bedroom, I stared down at Vernon eyes wide gasping. "Well?" a mixture of concern and frustration battled out on his face.

"Yes dear." I muttered distractedly. Pushing past him I rushed with reckless abandon down the stairs, and I would not be surprised if my husband thought me crazy; perhaps I was… my revelation had sent me into a frenzy.

Carefully opening the door I looked down at the basket contained baby on my doorstep. Lily? My stomach plunged into depths of ice as I stared into a pair of wide green eyes; memories filled me with repressed feelings. Gulping for air I stumbled back into Vernon a hand to my forehead.

"Petunia?" Vernon, obviously at his wit's end, shoveled me off onto the steps where my head slowly slipped down lower to stop the spinning and buzzing in my ears.

"It's Lily's child." I stuttered pointing shakily at the door that was slowly swinging shut.

"What?" Vernon replied spluttering.

"Lily has shoveled off her child on me." I muttered contemptuously; it would be something those people would do. I reasoned as I stood and walked to the door. If the child kept up that racket the entire neighborhood would be talking.

As the child lay on the table, finally quiet, I slowly opened the letter that had accompanied this ill-fated guest. Reading slowly I was somewhat relieved and even more annoyed. Well Lily had finally gotten what was coming to her, she and that man had been killed. They annoying part, with our parents having passed away last summer there was apparently no relatives for him to go to.

Up until I looked down at Harry I had not planned on keeping him. In fact I had planned on sending him directly back where he had come from even if I had to take him back to Lily's house on foot! In that moment though a short parade of memories passed before my eyes; the few I had of before Lily had gotten her letter. She had been decent.

"I'll tell you one thing, you're not getting away with whatever you're pulling on me." I snapped down at the two sucking bundle before me. My mother, Lily had gotten her eyes from my mother.

A/N and that would be the end folks. I thank absolutely everyone for your encouraging reviews. Yes that counts your too Catherine. Petunia was, interesting… I hope to start my next fanfic soon so tune back in  have a wonderful existence!


End file.
